Seperation Anxiety
by strawberriklee
Summary: its better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all, thats what they thought, but what happenes when seperation anxiety sets in?


Separation anxiety

Summary: after a failed marriage that had the stakes against it from the beginning pan and trunks separate, after 2 and a half years of separation, pan decides on divorce, but not if their friends have anything to say about it!

Disclaimer: (Akira drags by ear to where ppl are standing and gives glare to k-lee)

(Sniff sniff) "Do…do...I hafta" (tear)

(Akira gives death glare)

"I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT, THERE R U HAPPY!" (Runs away in hysterics, rambling incoherently)

Akira: she also doesn't own the lyrics to someday

k-lee: "GOSH DO U HAFTA RUB IT IN!"

(evil glare in k-lees direction)

A/N: hey guys! Wow I feel so refreshed with this new story! I hope more ppl like it than my other one (tear) I'm excited about this one though! I got this idea from the music video to "mine all mine" by SheDaisy; I never really saw the movie to sweet home Alabama but the clips of it from the song inspired me a lil, tee hee, don't worry its not going to be a carbon copy or anything, well go ahead and read the prologue so u can tell me if I should continue. Thank u!

* * *

Chapter one: you see it all in my baby

If you approach the doorway, and enter through the large oak doors with the classical door-knocker, nice huh, now, step inside, feel free to take off your shoes and get comfortable.

If you would, start your walk across the white, tile clad hallway. This hallway will take you to a staircase and on either side of this grand cherry wood staircase you will see a corridor to your left and a corridor to your right.

I want you to take the left, yes keep going, don't worry this isn't a horror story you silly goose, and nothing will jump out at you, no ones even home. Where are they? Ahh you will have to wait and see that for yourself later on my dear friend. Please proceed, yes straight ahead into that open room. Oh this place? This is the sitting room, or living room, depending where you're from. Flabbergasting isn't it?

Go ahead and take in the simple beauty of the finely decored room, the light color of the walls, the fireplace with ashes still left there from last night, the large painting above the mantle, the one with the of all the families together. Its sweet isn't it? It almost brings tears to my eyes. Why you ask? Because there are two people in that painting with a story, but not just any story, no not for these two, theirs is a love story, one so tragic and splendid, so pitiful and inspiring, so heartbreaking and heartwarming that it has to be declared a true tale of unrequited love.

Which two people you ask? Well let's start from the beginning.

You see at the far end of the mantle, the picture of the lavender haired child? His name is trunks, trunks briefs. Ha ha, yes my dear, THE trunks briefs. And that little one in his arms, do you see her? Her name is pan son. This is when they first met, he, a young vivacious pre teen, her, a babe only at the tender age of one week. Look how intent his gaze is on the rosy cheeked newborn? All ready you could notice his protectiveness over this little one, his arms are so gently, yet securely wrapped around her little form.

Now if you will rest your eyes on the next picture, its a few years later if you haven't already noticed the growth in them. It's amazing how fast they mature isn't it? Pan, the baby you saw in the previous picture, has quickly sprouted into a precarious eight year old with one world title under her belt. Isn't that incredible, and at her age? Now if you'll turn your stare to the handsome development that trunks briefs has become, who in this photograph appears to be throwing water balloons? What silly youth they are.

This next photo is when you really start to see a bond. This was taken, unaware to them on one stormy afternoon when they had finished sparring, a spar that was the result of an argument. You see how scruffy and battered they are? This, my lovelies, is the witness of the first kiss. What a fairy tale first kiss it is. As you can plainly make out, pan son is no lounger a precarious eight year old but a matured fifteen year old decked out in a sports bra and torn-to-pieces gi pants and training boots. How romantic, the sight of trunks gently cradling her chin in his finger, with his other arm encircled around her waist so lovingly. I have no doubt that that's what it was…love.

Sadly, the next set pictures, which should be of joy, are only holders of devastation. It's a picture of an eighteen year old pan showing off her new engagement ring, trunks yet again wrapped around her so protectively but with such gentleness. Lord, how can she lug that thing around! But that is besides the point, if you look closely, very closely you'll notice how both of their arms are met in the center of pan's belly, almost as if a secret lie in the confides of her womb, which is exactly what it was. Pan had become pregnant.

This next picture is probably the saddest one here. Look how small and defenseless the little baby is, attached to all those tubes and monitors, but trunks and pan had put on happy faces and smiled to the camera, acting as if it wouldn't be the last time they'd see their precious child alive, Which it was. The baby died that night, along with the remains of a union that had little hope from the beginning…

The last and finale picture on this mantle is proof of that death. In this picture there's bra, holding onto her own bundle of joy, which was born of perfect health. To her left is her husband goten, who happens to be pan's uncle, looking down at his new baby boy, what a proud father. And on bra's right side was trunks, holding his three year old niece on his shoulders, aww how sweet, but… do you notice anything different? That's right, there's no pan, there's no baby, and there's no joy in trunks's eyes or sparkle to his smile.

By this time you see, pan and trunks's marriage was…well…in shambles and they had separated. Pan had packed up, moved out and moved in with her parents, who were heading up son inc. in Italy. Before she left, she had cupped a teary eyed trunks's cheek, leant in and captured his lips for one last kiss. She kissed him softly, passionately…truly…and said in a whispered tone before she turned away from the life and love she had always known, "maybe someday you will breathe,  
And you'll finally see… You'll see it was all in our baby" the death of that baby had been the death of them, it was a prophecy to their lives together and had cut the thin string that they had dangled all their hopes on in making a happy life and family together on…

* * *

Well what do you think? This is a different one for me, but I have a whole plot line set up, which I've never had! I'm gonna update this tomorrow I think? Maybe? I don't know, but this was just the epilogue, so for the next chapter we're gonna catch up with the happy little Z-gang! PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R!

Luv ya lots, k-lee


End file.
